bertstestfandomcom-20200214-history
Help-Discussions-Edits
Discussions is a conversation feature that is available for use in web browsers (desktop and mobile) and in . Participants in Discussions can create new posts, reply to posts, and "upvote" posts or replies. If Discussions is enabled for a community, it can be found by adding /d directly after the domain name. For example, http://dc.wikia.com/d Fallout Wiki Discussions within the Community App, on desktop and on mobile web Participating Any logged-in user can participate in Discussions. Start a new post by typing into the entry field at the top of the main Discussions list (on desktop) or clicking/tapping the icon in the upper right corner of the screen (mobile). Longer posts may only be partially displayed on the main Discussions list. Read the full post and its replies by clicking/tapping on a post. Add your own reply on that screen as well! The newest replies are displayed automatically. On posts with many replies, you may need to click to view the older replies. Upvote a post or reply by clicking/tapping the on the left side of the text. This icon will appear yellow once you've upvoted. Posts and replies can be edited by their author for the first 24 hours after they are created. Posting Links To add a link to a post or reply, type or paste the full URL, even a link to an article page on the same Fandom community. A visual preview of the link destination will appear in the post. In Community Apps, article links to the same community will open seamlessly within the app. Finding and Following Discussions The main Discussions list (labelled 'All') can be ordered by either 'Latest' or 'Trending'. The 'Trending' list shows recent posts that are receiving replies and upvotes from users. The list can also be filtered to only show specific Discussion categories, using the check boxes on the category list. In the mobile web layout and in Community Apps, a user can filter by category, and switch between 'Latest' and 'Trending', via the ('Filter') tool on the top menu bar. Use the Follow option to select Discussions that are interesting to you. The 'Following' list shows all of the posts that you are following. This list is sorted to show the posts with the most recent replies at the top. If you create a post or reply to a post, you will start following it automatically. To see a list of all posts and replies by a specific user: * On desktop or mobile web, click or tap the ('More') icon in the upper right corner of one of their posts or replies. The list can also be accessed from the user's page. * In a Community App, tap the user's avatar or username to get to their profile, and scroll down to see their post and replies listed chronologically. Sharing Use the share option on the 'More' menu to link a specific discussion post on a social network or blog. As on article pages, the sharing options available to users will vary depending on language and location. Notifications All users can receive about certain events in Discussions, and Community App users can receive push notifications as well. Users receive notifications when: * a post they are following receives its 1st, 5th, 10th, 25th, 50th and 100th reply. * a post or reply they created receives 5, 25 or 100 upvotes When a user creates a post or replies to a post, they automatically begin following that post. Settings for Discussions emails can be adjusted in . Reporting Content If users encounter inappropriate content (such as or ) they can choose to report the post or reply for review, via the 'Report' option on the 'More' menu. A user will see an orange triangle and a "Reported to moderators" banner on any post or reply that he or she has reported. This is only visible to the user who reported the post or reply, and to Discussions Moderators and Administrators. User Profile Any Community App with Discussions enabled also gives logged-in users the option to upload an and add content to a profile page. Avatars uploaded via apps represent that user everywhere else on Fandom. However, profile content entered in an app is only be seen in Community Apps. The wiki page content remains separate at this time. Moderating Administrators and Discussions Moderators have to keep Discussions friendly and appropriate.